1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlet covers and more particularly pertains to a new electrical outlet protection device for preventing power cords from falling out or being pulled out of electrical outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical outlet covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical outlet covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,034; 5,174,773; 6,198,046; 2,761,112; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,221.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical outlet protection device. The prior art describes inventions having plates being hingedly attached to the electrical outlets.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new electrical outlet protection device which has many of the advantages of the electrical outlet covers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new electrical outlet protection device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electrical outlet covers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a cover assembly including a first cover member having a main wall, top and bottom walls, and a side wall, and also including a second cover member having a main wall, top and bottom wall, and a side wall with the first cover member being in contactable relationship with the second cover member and with the cover assembly being adapted to be fastenable with fasteners over an electrical outlet; and also includes semi-circular support members being attached to the top and bottom walls of the first and second cover members for fastening the cover assembly to the electrical outlet; and further includes semi-circular pad members being disposed upon the first and second cover members for engaging a power cord being plugged into the electrical outlet. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the electrical outlet protection device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new electrical outlet protection device which has many of the advantages of the electrical outlet covers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new electrical outlet protection device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electrical outlet covers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical outlet protection device for preventing power cords from falling out or being pulled out of electrical outlets.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical outlet protection device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical outlet protection device that prevents damage to the power cords and electrical sockets.